Transformers: The Rise of Maximus
by arusas9009
Summary: This is a story of Transformers. It takes place a short while after Transformers: Dark of The Moon. Its about a new evil and its help and there plot to take over the entire world. Leave your reviews and let me know what you think of it.
1. Chapter 1

Sam stood with Major Lennex at the military base. It was exactly one month after the Chicago incident. The crews had finally cleaned away the last bits and parts of the decepticons and there destruction. Repair crews were working furiously on repairing the city. The death and destruction were plentiful. They had lost two autobots to Sentinals wrath. Ironhide especially was mourned. The old weapon specialist would be missed. Sidesweep especially would miss him. Sam walked up to Optimus. "With the decepticon leaders all dead what will happen now Optimus? I mean yeah you still have to defend the earth from any of the stray ones or the ones who want revenge but still once there all taken care of what happens." "Sam the autobots will stay to defend earth from anything that could pose a threat. But there are threats and allies out there. A great threat would be Unicron and Maximus. Allies would be such as Noble. Maximus and Noble are both Primes but I am unsure of if they are even alive. You see on Cybertron Sentinal had three students. Maximus, Noble, and I. Megatron was my brother but so was Maximus. We were strong the three of us. Noble, Maximus and I. Some of the most feared bots on all of cybertron. Noble was the smartest of us.  
I was the most rational and wise. And Omar was the strongest, fastest, and bravest of us. But when the war broke out Sentinal made me his heir instead of Maximus. This infuriated Maximus and he went on a rampage. He killed nearly three hundred before Noble and I in some way tricked him into being blasted off in space with an escape pod. Then during the war Noble went off fighting when his group had returned they say the same fate befell Noble that had fallen on Maximus. Megatron forced him into an escape pod and shot him away.  
I knew that now the only people who could win this war was Sentinal or me. But Sentinal betrayed us. Unicron was Megatrons mentor and sided with Megatron during the war. He was one of the strongest. The only ones who had the strength to defeat him was the Primes and a very select few others. But Unicron was an immense fighter." Optimus said.  
"So what your saying is we have people to look out for as well as bots that are lost in space. From what your saying it seems we have a lot of enemys to deal with. But this Noble Prime could be a potential ally? Correct?" Major Lennex said. "Yes Lennex. So we will have to watch. Sam I know you don't have a job. How would you like to work in the military base in D.C. A very good job. You would be an adviser for the autobots and help them. No combat though. Pays well and until you can afford it there are a few nice houses that are military owned. Furnished and has cable tv. A few good houses. You and Carly can look at them tommorow and let me know which you choose." Lennex said turning his attention to Sam.  
"Well thank you. I will tell Carly."

"Amara come on were gonna be late for the movie." Omar said as he waited at the door to his girlfriends house in Maple Grove Minnesota.  
"Sorry Omar. I'm coming. Omar headed out to his Emerald green mustang to drive to the movie. It was midnight and they were going to a showing of the movie 'Mockingjay' in the Hunger Games trilogy. As they neared the theater the car began to swerve the wrong way. Omar tried to get it back under control but couldn't. They car was in complete control. "What the hell! I can't control the damn car." Omar screeched. "What do you mean?" Amara asked.  
"It means I can't control the damn car!" they continued to swerve out of control. The car took them to an ally right outside of an old garage. Suddenly the wheel began to move and pulled itself inside the car. Then the rest of the car began to seperate or change and it moved position until Omar and Amara layed on the floor of the ally. And above them was an enourmous green autobot. They had seen Optimus on the news but this one was taller. He had strange gauntlets on his arm that he hadn't seen on any of the other transformers from the news.  
"Omar. Hello. I have been your car for quite some time and have seen that you have a strong heart and intelligent mind you would be perfect for what I have in mind. Oh I forgot my manners. My name is Maximus Prime." Suddenley more transformers flew town. "This is velocira. My first lieutenant. The others are Grimlock, Frill, Club, Pteracto, and Spinola. They are the dinobots. They all have forms like the other transformers but they can also transform into dinosaurs. As can I." said Maximus.  
"Well thats nice but what is it you want with me?"  
"You are stronger not physically but mentally and emotionally than many others that I have seen. I need you to help me give the world a leader it deserves. The current leaders of the world are ignorant. With you incharge with us by your side we would be able to give the world the leaders it deserves. Are you in or out? Think of it. The power and technology that you could gain from this is immense.  
And you could get revenge on all of those who stood in your way. Oh and we have gems that have power. Each gem is different and can only be used by fleshlings like yourselves. The color you have is the bot you will be paired with. And the gem will call to you if it chooses you. Here." He pulled out several gems. Green, blue, pink, grey, brown, red, and yellow. The green one seemed to call him. It felt like it belonged to him. Like it was his. He reached out and grabbed it. Amara grabbed the pink one.  
"I knew it. You two had a good enough heart that the gems chose you. Amara will be paired with Velocira and you with me."  
"Well what does this mean?" Omar asked.  
"It means you each have a signifigant power. Green is the power of the elements. Once you've mastered your power, Omar, you will be so strong that I can't defeat you. The gem also allows you to steal power from those you defeat. You will grow ever stronger and gain a few different powers along the way. The pink gem allows Amara to travel faster then the speed of sound. And the same rules apply about gaining power but however it will not result in any additional power save strength. So I only have one more question. Are you in? Or are you out?"  
"I'm in" Amara said.  
"I'm in to. But first I want revenge on a few people."

"Breaking news from Eagan High school Minnesota." The newslady said as Sam watched in Carly and his new house. "A 16 year old student at Maple grove Junior high Omar Khan went on a rampage through the school killing several students. The students who escaped said he shot fire from his hands and made the earth erupt. The dead include 16 year olds Brady Garnes, Kyle Hoffman, Dylan Blaine, Isacc Egwim, Dylan Buck, Mac Deiz, Howie Goldbergur, and Gavin Greenlee. It is unknown if any other students are dead. And they say that transformers helped him. The School is now completely trapped and owned by Omar. All the students inside are kept prisoner. All the polices attepts to free the all of the students and teachers have been defeated by the robots. We will keep you posted." Sam turned off the TV and went to his emergency phoe and called Optimus. "Have you seen the news? Transformers. There apparently in Minnesota." Sam said.  
"I know. We are on our way to get you now. Then we will head for Minnesota. Optimus out." Sam waited for what seemed like hours before Optimus had arrived. The big robot just grabbed Sam and transformed. They continued on in silence as they both knew what awaited them. It was either decepticons or Maximus Prime. As they continued Bumblebee and the rest of the autobots joined them and they knew the threat. They just kept on until they reached Eagan. "From my scans Eagan High is a quarter mile away from here. Autobots roll out." Optimus said. They walked there and as they neared the school a shot exploded right in front of Optimus. They looked up and a decepticon landed in front of them. "Unicron. I should've know you were behind this."  
"I was actually not behind this. I came attracted to all of the destruction and it has paid off. All you autobots are mine for the kill-"  
Unicron did not finish his sentence because a huge hole was now in his head. The body of Unicron collapsed. Standing behind him was a bot that dwarfed Optimus. He retracted his gun back into a gauntlet. "Oh that was annoying. Now Optimus sorry for my bad manners." His gauntlets shot out swords. "I forgot to say hello." said the strange bot. "Maximus." Optimus said.  
The green bot replied by leaping with his swords at Optimus. Optimus pulled out his own swords and deflected Maximus Primes attack. The bigger bot swung again and cut into Optimus side. Switchblade leaped to attack Maximus but was deflected by a red robot dinosaur. It then transformed into a autobot. "The dinobots!" Optimus yelled. Suddenley one flew in and rammed into Ratchet. A small pink bot launched herself at Bumblebee. A large bot launched into the the air followed closley by a second one even larger. One smashed Sidesweep and the other took an axe and smashed the ground in front of one of the wreckers. A bot with a club attacked the other two wreckers. There was a blast of fire in front of Sam. He looked to see a kid who looked 16 walk up to him and he looked familiar when he realized who the kid was. It was Omar whos picture was on the news. His arms threw more fireballs around Sam. Then he made water erupt from a nearby pond and dowsed Sam also freezing him in place. Then he made earth erupt and smashed down near Sam and making a boulder keep him stuck. "Sam is it. You have your robot friends and I have mine. But I have power. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sam stood with rocks and ice covering him. He couldn't move with it keeping him in place. He struggled to move as Omar approached with fire literally in his eyes. It was useless. "Please don't. You don't need to hurt me please Omar." Sam begged. It was no use. He was doomed to death. Suddenly a large volt of electricity hit the ground in front of Omar. Omar took the electricity and shot it back up into the sky. He could redirect it. That showed how far his powers had gone. He had killed several other students his age probably using fire and electricity. Omars attacker showed himself and stood over Sam it was Jolt. Jolt smashed away the ice and earth easily with one hand. He then immediatly looked at Sam.  
"Go! What are you waiting for? Go! Get to the military cars that came." Sam did not hesitate. With haste he bolted away towards the military as Jolt turned to face his foe.

Omar watched as Jolt stood to defend Sam. The other autobots were battling with the dinobots. Jolt screeched and ran forward towards Omar and shot at him with his laser gun. Omar easily using the earth dodged all of his attacks easily. He kicked some earth high into the air and chucked it at Jolt. He dodged it and smashed the ground near Omar. At the moment he smashed down the earth erupted into his face. Jolt fell back as Omar made the earth erupt behind Jolt. Jolt screamed and managed to get one shot at Omar. Omar was hit and went down. But as Jolt walked over he saw Omar had taken the hit without death. It was amazing. Omar now enraged screamed and punched at Jolts head with fire on his hands. Omar kept it up as Jolt screamed under his punches of fury. Omar the landed an sent A rock the size of a missle at Jolts spark. Jolt had no time to stop this massive boulder from connecting as Omar threw it with all his might. Omar used the earth and shot himself into the air as fast as a missle as he came down he shot a massive fireball at Jolt. An getting some earth he managed to meld it to a sharpened missle bullet. The rock bullet that was also on fire hit Jolts spark and went clean through. Completely clean no ridges or anything. Lying not to far away from his body jolts spark lay with the rock bullet piercing it. Jolt coughed once and then collapsed as the lights in his eyes went completly out. Omar had killed an autobot. And alone. Optimus looked up from his fight with Maximus and saw the body of Jolt. "Autobots! Retreat! We have lost someone fall back! I repeat fall back Jolt is dead." Optimus screeched and they all complied. Bumblebee drove away fast.  
"Omar hop in." Maximus said as he transformed into a jet. "The rest of you choose a vehicle form and follow us. Move it!" he commanded. They flew away. As they began to near the retreating autobots they saw several different vehicles. Cars, trucks, and a pink motorcyle that was probably Velocira. They began to near and Maximus shot two missles at them. The missles missed and then it was Omars turn. He leaped out of the jet an using rocket feet to keep him aloft as he neared the ground he began to pick up speed and power. As he made contact with the ground he caused an earth shock that made the bots turn to there robot modes. He turned his attention to the blue bot. It was one of the wreckers. He shot lightning at the wrecker who dodged it and shot lightning on his other side as well trapping him. And using his eyes he shot more white hot lightning at the distraught wrecker. It hit and the wrecker spasemed and collapsed. The other two wreckers saw picked him up between them and drove off. "Leave them. Let them go." Maximus said. "They will be our messengers. They will tell the world of our existence." Maximus lauged watching them drive away. They headed back to the school. Inside they let all the students that had never been mean to Omar go. But those who stayed would explode when they shot and blew up the entire place which would cause anyone to close to be killed as well. His old friends at Eagan High Max, Zach, and Charlie would be getting a special offer. "I want to offer you each a place in this new world. We have gems of power and each has its own signifigance. I would like to offer all of you since you were my closest friends when we were in middle school. What do you say? Wanna join me?"  
"Well I can't speak for the rest of them but I for one am in." Max said.  
"Me to." said Zach.  
"Charlie? What about you? Do you want the riches and glory? Or do you want to be a citizen? Average?" Omar asked "I am in as well." Charlie said.  
"Well good. Here I have gems for you. He took out the gems. Max immediatley grabbed the brown. Zach grabbed the blue and Charlie the yellow. "Charlie you have chosen the yellow. It is the power of high intelligence. It will make you smarter than anyone or anything alive in the world. Or that has been alive. The bot you will be paired with will be Frill. Zach you have chosen blue. The power of Strength. It will maked you immensely strong. Strong enough to lift an entire city. And Max you have chosen brown the power of growth. Max will be paired with Club and Zach Spinola. These are your bots. Bond with them and the connections you have will be strong. Eventually.  
For now just try and work out. The bots will help you and battle and give you tips until you can take care of yourselves and mastered your powers. Or at least come close to mastering your power. Right now Maximus and Velocira are the ones that are helping me and Amara. So now I want you to practice your powers on the school. Destroy it which means do anything you can. Oh and haveing high intelligence also means that you have telekinisis which means you can destroy things with immense force. Go now."  
as Omar finished speaking he watched as they walked over the the school that was still partially destroyed. Zach went first and with a punch and took down a wall which also destroyed some of the roof. Max grew to a 40 foot man and smashed another wall. Now it was Charlies turn. His eyes lit up like a lantern and the last of the wall collapsed as he smashed it with his mind. "Mmmmmhahahaha. Hahahahahahahahahahaha." Omar laughed as he knew his plan was underway.

Sam and the rest of the team drove back to D.C. He listened to the radio saying that in the few hours that they had been gone Omar had spread. He had taken all of the Minnesota capitol region. And farther. As far as Rochester to the south and Duluth to the north. Armies and authorities that were in the area joined into the fight aside from one Marine soldier Alex King that was one of Omars cousins. He had always put family first and did so again. He murdered 2 of his fellow marines to escape as well as 7 more on his way out. He stole a marine motorcyckle and drove over. And the newcomer to his team Charlie had shared his power with Omar and he then on found a way to mind control soldiers. Now they say that soldiers went to his side and murdered there own comrades. They shot down easily all there soldiers. Now his army has reached a point of over 300. And growing everytime anyone ever attacked. He mind controled them and they betrayed and killed each and every one of there comrades. Omar himself has built himself a suit. Much like Iron Mans except with a dinosaur design. He has a saber that was stronger than any other blade or weapon in the universe. He could channel all of his energy through his sword and make immense power to destroy an entire county. He had such strong power that they were having a hard time slowing let alone to stop him. And the bots that were with him were no help to the humans cause. They as easily destroyed as decepticons did. "Optimus how do we stop someone like this. I mean he has not only bots but power. You saw what he did to Jolt and one of the wreckers. What happens if he manages to kill you? Or harm anyone else. He did kill Jolt and we don't know how the wrecker is doing. We need-" Sam was cut off.  
"Shut up boy! I know Omar is a threat but worrying wont help us. He is strong I agrre but we need to be smart about this. We can just flee. He will want to take the world just like many others have tried. But none others have power. Megatron and Sentinal were strong but they didn't have power. But we have to approach this with brains not brawn. We may lose some along the way but we have to defeat and destroy them before they take the world. We have to stop Omar and Maximus no matter the cost. Even if it means the life of you, Bumblebee, and myself." Optimus said.  
"Yes Optimus. Sorry its just... Wait what?! Lives of me you and Bumblebee? But... Ok ok. If thats what it takes to save the world again for like the fourth or fifth time I will do it. I know I may be freaked out but my life has been in danger like this before. But we will have to time and plan this like you said. We can't let him defeat us. We can do this Optimus. We can beat Omar" 


	3. Chapter 3

Omar walked into the city of Milwaukee, Wisconson with his soldiers. Since Omar had found a way to make mind control it was easier than he thought to get an army. The mind control did not take the persons will but made the person believe Omar was doing the right thing. He was after all just trying to give the world the leader it does deserve. Which his himself. He walked in with his hands aflame. He shot fire at the nearby buildings. Velocira and 2 other dinobots stayed with the new recruit Luke and Omar's treacherous brother Altaaf. Altaaf had stolen the grey gem and Luke had gotten the red. There were more gems that Maximus had brought with him, however Altaaf had stolen some of those. Altaaf had not only stolen the grey but as well the purple, black, orange, and white. Omar was enraged at the loss but he knew they would see the gems again. Omar knew Altaaf would try to stop him from his quest of taking the world but Omar was far to powerful. During his spare time he had designed armor that sprouted from just a gauntlet on his arm. He placed his green gem inside of it and then all he had to do was think armor and it would spring to life. He looked out and saw the local police force was heading there way. Omar thought armor and it began to crawl up his arm within a minute Omar was covered in armor save his face for he had not let the helm come out. He drew his sword that he had fashioned himself out of his power and it hummed as he did. Using his immense power he shot a green slash out of the sword and towards the nearest police car. The car exploded. Omar repeated the process until the cars decided to back up and retreat as those without went to hide in nearby buildings just to have there minds taken over by Omar. The police retreived there weapons and began to go back and fire on those he had not taken over. Soon all of the remaining police officers had been killed and there bodys dragged away. Then the army charged out from behind buildings and Omar lept into the fray as his army bore down on the soldiers. Omar swung his sword at the men that were armed with guns. He easily destroyed there weapons with a swing of his sword and as well he easily demolished the troops as easily as he might cut butter. They all collapsed as he cut them down. Using his fire power he showered the soldiers with a torrent of flame. The screeched as they began running around like chickens with there heads cut off. He kept swinging his sword and he kept downing soldiers. Using the powers of air he launched into the air and cast out his mind control spell. The soldiers who were effected dropped to the ground. My soldiers that had already turned avoided the ones that had dropped to the ground as the spell began to take affect. Within half a minute soldiers began to get up and turn on there comrades. He stretched out his mind and for a few soldiers he realized they were turning on sibling and he seized control of the siblings. Maximus rose up from his disguise of his mustang and began murdering the soldiers that were not on his side. The other dinobots emerged from there hiding places as well. Using his immense strength Maximus picked up a tank in a single one for each of his hands and threw them at the soldiers. The soldiers were crushed underneath the tanks weight and they were still. Leaping from over a house autobot soldiers and decepticons that had joined the cause to stop Maximus from taking the world with Omar lept out lead by the autobot soldier Smokescreen along with Smokescreen's second Cliffjumper. The lept at Maximus but Pteracto intercepted Cliffjumper. Smokescreen was half the size but twice the agility of Maximus. He lept into the air and shot several rounds at Maximus. Using his gauntlets he got out a sword and a sheild. He easily deflected Smokescreen's shots with the shield and swung at the smaller bot but he danced out of the way and out of reach of Maximus range. Maximus then traded in the sword for an enourmous blaster. He shot several large rounds at Smokescreen then several laser rounds. Smokescreen dodged most but was hit in his side by one of the large rounds. Smokescreen pulled out his own melee weapon which was a large javelin. The javelin had points on both sides and a shield in the middle. "You will never take the world Maximus. You or your pawn Omar." Smokescreen shouted as the locked shields. "You are mistaken for two things youngster. One there is a very large possibility that the world will be mine. Second Omar is not my pawn nor I his but if it ever came down to a battle I am more than sure we would be evenly matched. He has grown in strength and his powers have increased as well. I am not so certain that I could defeat him but I am certain that I will defeat you and your lackys." Maximus spat back.  
"Never! Melee squad attack!" Smokescreen shouted. Several of the other bots that were there drew swords and shields from there backs and attacked. Omar was not sure why or where these autobot soldiers had come from but he knew that he wasn't going to let Maximus fight 20 melee soldiers himself. Omar lept into that air and ran at the closest of the autobot and decpticon soldiers. He landed on the nearest one and stabbed him directly in the spark with his sword. He did the same to 3 more before they caught his trick. The last one he attacked swatted him and believed him to have been smashed to a building but Omar clung to the back of his arm. He realized this but it was to late. Omar swung the sword and severed his enemys arm completly off. He then lept into the air and into the bots head. Emerging he set his foot on fire and kicked right through several soldier. Two of them fell but the other two stood with horrific wounds. Omar quickly put the out of there misery with quick fire bolts. Only three of the soldiers had managed to get past Omar and five now stood over him. One raised his sword to strike and Omar tried to hold it up as he would if a boulder were about to crush him. The sword stopped in midair as did the entire bot. Omar tried to press it together as he would earth and the bot began to crush itself together. He then realized metal was part of the earth. Therefore he could bend metal. The bot dropped lifeless and he did the same to the other bots as well. He turned his attention to Smokescreen and his assailants. One of the three that had gotten past Omar still stood along with Smokescreen. Omar grasped both of them with metal bending. The soldier collapsed but he left Smokescreen alive. He pulled Smokescreen closer. He then using his mind with his intelligence made up an oath that he would make all those under his command take. "Smokescreen. Do you wish to live? To keep your spark?" Omar asked.  
"Of coarse but-" Omar cut him off.  
"The say these words. I Smokescreen pledge myself to Omar Khan Junior. I will serve him as he sees fit and if I disrupt him then he will have a punishment that hes sees fit." Omar said.  
Smokescreen repeated then Omars insignia and O with a K inside was burned onto his arm. Omar released Smokescreen and then the bot procceded to shoot but he stopped.  
"What did you do?! I can't move!"  
"The pledge you took makes you under my command. You are now in my army and incapable of treachery. You cannot leave my army or join your own comrades without my consent which means you have to do what I say and if not I can kill you with my mind. Now go finish off Cliffjumper before I decide to kill you and him. Smokescreens shoulders drooped and he lept up and smashed his second. Cliffjumper landed with a thud as Smokescreen drew his javelin. "What are you-" Cliffjumper didn't finish as the javelin pierced his spark and he became still forever. Smokescreen looked away from what he had done. And Omar smiled.

Sam continued to watch the reports of Omar and his rampage through America. He had already taken most of Minnesota and had made it to Milwaukee where the news now reports the bots that were sent to the place were now dead save there commander, Smokescreen, who turned to Omars side and had killed his friend Cliffjumper. This was getting to out of hand. Omar was getting closer to acheiving his goal. The USA's main allies China, England, and several other places were sending reinforcments to aid the USA in there struggle with the 16 year old and his comrades. They must be in real trouble if other countries were sending help. He watched on the news as Maximus turned to a dinosaur and swung his massive tail and crumbled several buildings. He then turned to the tanks and roared to them. He then lifted his massive mechanical jaws and bit into one of the many tanks. "Optimus we need to stop him. Even with the arrival of the autobot army and the joining decepticons we can't seem to beat them." Sam said the the bot.  
"In times of trouble when all seems lost there will be a light that shines through. Hope will come that I am sure of. But help I don't know. I wish that someone could come but it doesn't seem likely. I will send another message into space but if we do not get a reply do not be dissapointed." They waited and waited until one day a hope seemed to come. An autobot commander named Arcee came with her squadren at her heels. The bots ran forward as they were many and leaped at there allies with weapons. The autobots had not expected this and 30 were downed and killed before they managed to gather there wits and fight back. The enemy bots leaped into the air and shot a swung at there enemys. More and more of Optimus Primes force were killed. Then Optimus himself leaped into battle. He landed in the fray and began to beat back there enemys easier than the others. But eventually even he began to get overwhelmed. 18 of Omars forces all pressed on Optimus. He fought back but to no avail. The more of his forces that fell the more of there enemys were opened up to attack and team up on others. The enemy forces began to die but not enough. Then a flash of bright light shot down from above. Arcee's second in command fell down before there eyes. More bright flashes of light rained down bringing down foe upon foe. Then a blue autobot landed next to Optimus as he rose he had much the same features of Optimus, Maximus, and Sentinal. "Optimus it seems you need some help huh?" asked the strange bot.  
"Noble Prime! I thought you dead. Then again I think that of all my old enemys and friends that have vanished. Such as Maximus but however he is still alive." Optimus said to Noble. Noble smiled. Then with a loud battle cry he drew his weapon, a large scythe. He leaped into the fray himself and killed some of the soldiers. Then more of Nobles soldiers crashed down and brandished there own weapons. Arcee saw and panic lit in her eyes.  
"Retreat! Retreat! Back! Back to base!" Arcee yelled and transformed with her soldiers and drove away. 


End file.
